She's Back
by Kyo 1 lover
Summary: Someone from Kyo's past has come back to change everyone's live, with friends of course.


It was a normal day in Shigure Sohma's household, but you're all tired of that old beginning, since this day is ANYTHING but ordinary when dealing with the Sohmas' family, but this was an even weirder than most days in that particular house since there hasn't been one fight or argument ALL day between the Cat and the Rat, which of course is wonderful to a cheerful brunet named Tohru Honda. Lunch was being made for the makeshift family of four when all hell broke loose. Tohru had just finished the rice cakes when a knock was heard through the house.

"I'll get it!" Shigure sing-songed.

He opened the door to find a teenage girl with black and silver hair, tan skin, and gleaming purple eyes. Her attire consisted of a tight black T-shirt showing her belly button, dark gray skinny jeans with a few chains as belts, black flip-flops with fake jewels on them. She was about 5'4, and amazingly beautiful.

"Hello, who are you, darling?" Shigure said in that pervy voice of his.

"Well, Shii-chan, I didn't think you would forget me that easily, but I'm here to see Kyo-Kyo!" She said.

"so I apparently know you, and you know Kyo-chan, hmmm, nope not ringing any bells but maybe Kyo-chan will remember you, but it is a shame not to remember such a gorgeous girl as you," Shigure flirted, winking at the girl.

" Oh, Shii-chan, still being a perv, I see, now where's Kyo-Kyo?" she asked.

" oh Kyyyyyooooooo-chaaaaaannnnnn! There's someone here to see yooooouuuuu" Shigure sing-songed.

"Who the hell is it? You stupid pervert." Kyo called from the kitchen.

"What's you're name sweetheart?" Shigure asked.

" you can call me Jesse, it's short for Jessebell, Shii-chan" Jesse said.

" A girl named Jesse wants to see you, Kyon's got a girlfriend!" Shigure called.

"JESSE!" Kyo shouted, surprised, running to the front door and pausing in shock before pouncing on Jesse, the familiar poof going unnoticed by the two.

"How ya been, Kyo-Kyo?" Jesse said, scratching behind an orange furred ear, making Kyo purr in happiness.

"I've been good, but how've you been, I've missed you since I saw you in America, why are you in Japan anyway?" Kyo asked in a tone no one else had ever heard from him.

By then Yuki and Tohru had joined everyone in the hallway.

"um, Kyo-kun, not to be rude or any thing but who is this?" Tohru asked sweetly.

"I'm Jessebell, but don't call me that, Jesse is just fine, I'm Kyo-Kyo's bestest friend in the whole world, right, kitty!" Jesse exclaimed, turning her attention back to Kyo.

"Yep!" Kyo said happily.

"Yuki-chan, you haven't said a thing to me, don't tell me you forgot me too, I'd hope not since I saved you from Akito that one time back in America" Jesse said in a false sad tone.

"Jesse-chan! It's wonderful to see you again!" Shigure and Yuki said at once, both hugging the girl, in turn turning into their zodiac animals.

" Now, um who is she?" Jesse asked, pointing to Tohru.

" Oh, um I'm Tohru, nice to meet you!" Tohru said frantically bowing and waving at the same time.

" calm yourself, chick, first of all, you don't have to do any of that bowing shit, for I am not Japanese, and you found out about the curse didn't ya?" Jesse asked.

" oh, um, yes" Tohru said.

"It was Kyo's fault wasn't it?" Jesse said.

"of course it was the stupid cat's fault, if he hadn't acted so idiotically in the first place she would have never found out" Yuki sneered politely( don't know how that's possible).

"Shut up! You fucking rat!" Kyo hissed, claws digging into Jesse's arm.

" Hey, calm yo tits, guys, now I thought I told you two to get along while I was gone." Jesse chatised.

"But-" They started.

"no buts, while I'm visiting you two will at the very least become best friends" Jesse ordered.

"What more could we be?" The naive little kitty asked.

"why lovers of course" Jesse and Shigure said, perfectly deadpan.

"wha-" they started but were interrupted as three poofs sounded.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! " squealed Tohru, as she turned away with lightning speed, sputtering apologies as she did.

"awwwww, you've all grown up, especially you Yuki, you really need to be more confident about yourself, like Kyo, no wonder he's alway so arrogant and confident-" Jesse was spouting.

" What the hell is going on here!?" A spikey haired blonde, tan man growled.


End file.
